Love at First sight
by Abi2
Summary: Buffy's world has crumbled but now she has a new shoulder to cry on. s/b. plz- R/R!!!


Love at First Sight  
  
  
  
He looked at her. {God she's a pretty thing}. Sleeping so peacefully. He didn't want to wake her. He wished she didn't have to live like this. He loved her with all his heart.  
  
{She looks so innocent when she sleeps. She never looks this calm, this beautiful, when she's awake. Poor girl. So alone, even when surrounded by her friends. Ever since her mum died, she's had so much to do, taking care of Dawn and all. For bloody sake, she's not ready for this; Not all at once. }  
  
"Luv, it's time to get up."  
  
"Just a few more minutes," came the mumbled reply.  
  
"No Luv, you have patrolling before classes, remember?"  
  
"No.", was the blunt answer.  
  
"Buffy Anne Summers, you have four more days of college left and you won't miss a bloody one!"  
  
"William," Buffy hissed "Why don't you go patrolling and I go to school?" "Because the bloody sun is out, that's why." said Spike, formerly known as William. (As in about two hundred years ago) William was his 'pet' name now, just as hers was 'luv'.  
  
He tickled her fiercely until she surrendered. Buffy got up and mumbled something about a shower. While she was bathing he went to the fridge and got out some blood. While it was warming in the microwave, he fixed her a cup of tea. The kind she absolutely adored. The microwave beeped and he shuffled over to it. Just as he was sipping the blood, Buffy came out, fully dressed.  
  
"I still can't get used to that," she said while holding a towel to her wet hair. "Ha ha, go patrol or something. Wait just a minute and let me get your tea," "Jeez William, do you want me to go or not?" an aggravated, yet dryer, Buffy kidded. He handed her tea to her.  
  
"You know I don't want you to leave. But I know you must go forth and vaporize all the bloody evil in the town." Spike replied.  
  
"Is that it? Or are you going to carry on all day?" Buffy said. She kissed him, took her tea and left.  
  
{I love you so much William.}  
  
In the house, Spike wiped away a tear.  
  
{I love you too, slayer.}  
  
***************  
  
"Ms. Summers, are you still with us?"  
  
Buffy woke from her daydream with a start.  
  
"Yes Mr. Kendell. I hear you loud and clear." Was her quick response. "Good. Then maybe you would please answer my question."  
  
{Oh no. I don't even know what the question is.} Simultaneously she said: "I do not fully understand the quandary of that particular question. If you would please be so kind as to restate the question?'  
  
{Thank you Giles for another escape via the English language.}  
  
"Um, Yes. The question was…  
  
*******************  
  
Later at lunch, she and Willow talked. They talked about nothing and yet, every thing.  
  
"Going to the Bronze tonight, Will?"  
  
"No. Tara and I are going to try this cool spell. It has to do with th-."  
  
She stopped.  
  
"Oh yeah. You probably don't care."  
  
"No I care, it's just, I well-umm-Can't concentrate today. Mr. Kendell got on to me in class today. Daydreaming, as usual."  
  
"What were you thinking about?"  
  
"Oh nothing. If you change your mind about going to the Bronze, you'll find me there."  
  
"O.K. Well I'll see you tomorrow Buffy."  
  
"Bye Will. See you tomorrow." {I hope.}  
  
****************  
  
The shapely Blonde walked quickly, as if strained. Suddenly she stopped, and twirled around to see. See the nothingness around her. She had felt some thing, something wrong. She continued on, thoughts swirling in her head. Going back to where it all started. There he was, the bad-ass-want-to- be vampire. Sure he was cute, but her calling demanded that she kill him, but she didn't kill him. Even with all those opportunities to do the deed, she couldn't. The fact of the matter was that deep in her heart, in her soul, she had fallen for him. Yes this peroxided hair, over inflated ego, pompous SOB had triggered something inside of her. Something she had never felt before.  
  
The truth was that the Powers That Be had some fun in screwing up the balance, by making them soul mates. They didn't realize it at first. Spike was the first to catch on, though. She had denied it, and him, time and time again.  
  
Yet he made her feel whole. Like how he listened to her complain about "how it sucks to be me". And how he offered her a shoulder to cry on when things started to go so terribly wrong.  
  
Finally, {{}} years later, she had accepted her fate.  
  
  
  
(Maybe it's intuition  
  
but some things you just don't question  
  
Like in your eyes, I see my future in an instant  
  
And there it goes, I think I found my best friend  
  
I know that it might sound  
  
more than a little crazy  
  
but I believe... )  
  
  
  
Moments later she was at the Bronze. She went to the counter and ordered a (coffee?), Sat down on a couch and thought.  
  
{What if we really weren't supposed to be together. What happens then? But I know that I love him.}  
  
(I knew I loved you before I met you  
  
I think I dreamed you into life  
  
I knew I loved you before I met you  
  
I have been waiting all my life)  
  
(There's just no rhyme or reason  
  
Only the sense of completion  
  
And in your eyes, I see  
  
the missing pieces I'm searching for  
  
I think I've found my way home  
  
I know that it might sound  
  
more than a little crazy  
  
but I believe...)  
  
Listening to the words of the song, she thought of him. Of his strong, yet gentle, hands caressing her. His deep, dark brown eyes. Looking, longing to see her come home at night.  
  
(I knew I loved you before I met you  
  
I think I dreamed you into life  
  
I knew I loved you before I met you  
  
I have been waiting all my life)  
  
(A thousand angels dance around you  
  
I am complete now that I've found you)  
  
(I knew I loved you before I met you  
  
I think I dreamed you into life  
  
I knew I loved you before I met you  
  
I have been waiting all my life)  
  
  
  
The song wound on for another few seconds. She drained the rest of her (coffee?), and then went patrolling.  
  
****************  
  
The next few days passed quickly. Buffy went patrolling every night and went to her classes every day. Finally she graduated. Later she asked Willow "When on earth am I going to use this degree? We both know that I have to stay here and fight the forces of evil. It's not fair. Why did I even go to college in the first place?"  
  
"Because your mom wanted you to. And later because of Riley. Oops, did I say that out loud? Sorry. Gotta go!"  
  
Riley had left her to go on a mission for the Initiative. He had given her a choice, if she gave him a reason to stay he would. If not, then… About a year later she received a telegram from his commanding officer saying:  
  
We regret to tell you that Agent 75329, Riley Finn  
  
Has had a fatal injury. He died as of Thursday, June 19  
  
She had cried for weeks after that telegram. Regretting that she never got to say goodbye. Spike had been there for her. That is how She and him had started noticing how much each other cared. They got a basement apartment with help from the Scooby Gang. It was hard at first. None of her friends quite understood what had been happening. But in time they adjusted to Spike and Buffy living together.  
  
All throughout the daylight hours, Spike did little thing around the house. Fix the bed. Wash a load or two of laundry. Clean the kitchen. In a bizarre way he thought  
  
{This is twisted. First the Vampire Slayer and I get together. Then it's like I'm the 'house-wife' and she's the working 'father'. Gone all the time, while I'm stuck inside all day.}  
  
"It's not fair to her, or me in fact. She should be able to have a 'normal' boyfriend/husband to be."  
  
He went into the bedroom to make sure every thing was perfect. He planned to surprise her and ask her to marry him. He hoped with all his crooked heart that she would say yes. He didn't know if he could take being rejected by his lover.  
  
{She should be home any minute now.}  
  
The minutes raced on, yet she still did not come.  
  
{I hope she's okay. Whew. There's the door.}  
  
"William I'm home! Spike! Why are there so many candles lit in here? Do you want to burn this place down around our ears?"  
  
"No Luv. Blow them out and come to the bedroom."  
  
"Okay, I'll be there in a minute."  
  
There were sounds of her blowing them out one by one. Then the smell of candles going out. Footsteps, the door then creaked open.  
  
He pushed play on the CD player. Suddenly there was a softly playing musical melody It was a hauntingly beautiful melody.  
  
"Oh Spike! It's beautiful! What's this all about?"  
  
"Buffy Summers, will you marry me?"  
  
"Oh, I don't know Spike." She said teasingly "What would my last name be?"  
  
"Anything you want it to be, but only if you say yes."  
  
She looked at him, kneeling in front of her. Then a song popped into her head. It was the same one as she had heard in the Bronze.  
  
"How could I say no to you. Of course I'll marry you, my sweet, sweet William."  
  
He picked her up and "danced" with her, smiling the whole time. As he set her on the bed, he thought,  
  
{Wow she said yes. I almost thought she wouldn't, but she did!}  
  
He realized that she had just asked her a question.  
  
"Yes Luv?"  
  
"I said, what should our name be?"  
  
"I don't know. Lets think about that later, shall we? We are finally bloody engaged!"  
  
She looked at him seriously.  
  
What are you going to do when I die?"  
  
"I don't know. But for now, we celebrate."  
  
He put her on the bed, turned around and brought out a bottle of wine. The date on it proved it to be old. Very old.  
  
"Where did you get that?"  
  
"Lets just say an old friend owed me a favor."  
  
"Oh. Okay."  
  
*******************  
  
The next morning Buffy awoke to the sounds of cooking.  
  
{Did I know that Spike could cook?}  
  
She tried to sit up, but her muscles wouldn't respond. She tried to speak. Nothing but a small croak came out.  
  
All of a sudden she heard soft footsteps. The door opened slowly and a figure came quietly into the room.  
  
Spike looked down at his hung-over slayer. He whispered as soft as he could "Luv, how are you? Don't try to answer, just squeeze my hand once for yes, twice for no. Do you have a headache?"  
  
One squeeze.  
  
"Do you remember last night at all?"  
  
Two squeezes.  
  
"All right. You will. Lets give you a bath. You'll thank me later."  
  
A while and a few towels later, she was dry, dressed, and feeling better.  
  
**************************************************************************** ********** 


End file.
